Stockholm Syndrome- Shuuneki
by leathermouths
Summary: Tsukiyama captures Kaneki to save his ass and you can probably figure out what's gonna happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki p.o.v.

When i came to everything was dark.

Wait, what?

Where am i?

The last thing i remember was heading home from the library. I'm guessing i was too distracted by the new book i just borrowed to notice my surroundings. It's not my fault though- the book was fascinating. Shouldn't expect any less since Tsukiyama was talking about it like he was in love the other day.

He's a weird man, to put it lightly, but he does have a great taste in books.

But back to the situation at hand.

When my panic subdued i realised i was blindfolded and tied up.

I'm in more trouble than i originally thought, aren't I?

I started squirming in hopes of getting out of this confinement, but no avail.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun, you're awake. Trying to free yourself is useless, i can assure you, you won't be able to get out of that.I do know how to tie up my men." I know that voice…

"the least i can do for you now is to untie that blindfold, i guess." he said as I felt gentle fingers untie the cloth.

"T-Tsukiyama" I whispered when my vision got used to the light and i saw his smirking face.

"Pardon, Kaneki-kun, unfortunately i can't let you go right now. I promise I won't hurt you, no need don't look so scared." Strangely his words were reassuring but i still needed answers.

"What are you going to do with me? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"This isn't anything personal. What I do outside of university isn't all fun and games and now i might be in some trouble. You're just here to make sure annoying people, for example, things like the law enforcement, can't do anything to me right now. You're my insurance. I'll only need you for a short while, though." He tied my eyes again and whispered "That's all you need to know right now"

After that he left me to figure everything out myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.

I'm going to upload this chapter now because it's been written a while back already and because the first one is very short. You might have to wait longer for chapter 3, but i already started it.

* * *

It felt like days had passed until Tsukiyama visited me again. I was exhausted but i couldn't really sleep. I only snoozed a few times for a couple of hours in total at best. I lost track of tied up like this was uncomfortable to the point where i couldn't feel my limbs anymore. More than that, i still couldn't wrap my mind around this situation.  
"Bonjour, Kaneki-kun, sorry to keep you waiting" he said untying my blindfold. "I was a little busy."  
"What were you busy with?" my voice was hoarse from lack of use. I was hoping i could get some information by starting casual conversation. It can't hurt, can it? I don't want to believe that Tsukiyama would actually try to harm me.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" he said smirking. I guess i frowned in response involuntarily.  
"Fine i can give you a few details, I don't think there would be any harm in that. No need to look so down, dear." He sat down on a nearby arm chair.  
This time around i was able to get a better look of my surroundings. Is appears I'm kept at a hotel, but there was no way of knowing where its located. I wasn't even able to get a look outside since all curtains were closed. Not to mention that i didn't have any idea what time it was.  
"Well, I'm probably not able to tell you anymore than i did yesterday but anyway… You already know what i do isn't very much legal and I'm guessing someone told on the 'organisation' i work for. So the nice officers decided to go take a look around our workplace. Of course, we had to stop our work for a while and I had to keep an eye on how things are going on the investigation and maybe find a way to fix this mess. That's going to have to be enough for now- there are other matters that need to be attended." He stood up and brought out a bag i didn't know he had.  
"Okay, but why me?"  
"Isn't it obvious? enjoy your company a lot" he teased.  
I don't know what answer i expected, but this wasn't it.  
He pulled out a box container and the room was filled with a mouthwatering aroma. Only then i remember how hungry i actually was.  
"Pardon, Kaneki-kun, i should have brought some food earlier. I had so much to take care of, but that's no excuse. I'm a bad captor" he said pouting like a child.  
"Well, i think I'll be able to forgive you since you got food now" okay that sounded too cheesy but i want him to trust me.  
"That's cute, but I'll have to feed you since you're all tied up" Tsukiyama smiled lightly but i could see the mischief on his eyes.  
This is my chance. I need to convince him to at least untie me.  
"You don't really have a reason to keep me tied up like this. You're twice my size and a lot stronger than me, i believe, so you could easily stop me if i try anything!" I tried reasoning with him mostly because i really needed to stretch. My body was aching and killing me. "Besides i wouldn't try to do anything. I understand why you're holding me here." Okay so where is this coming from? Am I trying too hard?  
"Is that so? You do realise that I have absolutely no reason to listen to you" well there go my hopes of achieving anything. "But i guess you are right…" he sighs.  
"Thank you" I mumbled. He walked behind me and started working on the ropes.  
It took Tsukiyama a few minutes to free me. Judging by the way he struggled with untying he really didn't want me to escape.  
"There we go. Enjoy freedom while you can, little birdie." He announced grinning.  
Tsukiyamas smug look quickly left his face once he saw how much i was struggling to stand up. Fatigue got to me, I felt as if someone beat me hard last night.  
The older male picked me up and set me on the couch.  
"I am sorry again, Kaneki. I know nothing i say can justify this, but I didn't realise you had it so bad." A sad look adorned his beautiful features.  
Did i really just call him beautiful? It's got to be the exhaustion, but still, I do admit he is attractive.  
He handed me the food and even though i was tired i found the strength to finish all of it. To be honest, i pretty much wolfed everything down. I didn't even notice my captor watching me with curiosity.  
"I'll be staying here tonight to keep you company" tsukiyama announced after I was finished. He picked up the now empty food container to throw it out. I know i should have done it but i couldn't really be bothered to move. "And as a way to somewhat make it up to you I'll let you sleep on the bed."  
"But what about you?" My thought filter was currently off, but i felt I'll probably get into trouble like this soon.  
"The couch will suffice" He countered.  
"It's a queen sized bed, there's enough room for both of us." It's official- I've gone mad. He probably hit my head while i was unconscious, yeah that's got to be it.  
A smug grin made its way to Tsukiyama's face.  
"Well if you insist, Kaneki-kun." He chuckled. Great he was laughing at me now.  
"You are a strange one, aren't you?" he wondered out loud as he helped me lie down on the bed. "But that's why i like you i guess." My would be beet red from that comment if i wasn't half asleep already.  
I didn't reply as I finally passed out.


End file.
